janet_edwardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Amber
'The Hive Mind series centers around Amber and is told from her POV. At the beginning of the series Amber considers herself just an ordinary girl without any special skills or abilities. Personalities Amber was a social awkward and somewhat shy girl when at age 13 she went to live on Teen Level. For in her world all of the teens leave home to live on level 50 and learn to live on their own. She was a dutiful girl and attended all of the activity seasons that were offered to teens. At times she fretted about the Lottery of 2532 when she would be tested and imprinted with all of the knowledge she would need for her career. But she had her moments of rebellion. One of the acceptable forms of rebellion for teens were to jump up on the handrails of the down-ways (auto stairways) and ride the railings as far as they could without falling or until a Hasty came along and told them to get down. The last traditional act of rebellion was for the 18 year olds, on the last night of Carnival, was to ride the hide as far as they could, because the next day they would go into lottery. Amber was the only one in her group that road the the Hive from level 1 to level 100. Even though she was afraid of heights she was still incredibly brave, especially considering the environment she grew up in. In "Perilous" she goes off in the dark to find her missing friend and then get her to medical care. Family Amber is in a close knit loving family with one younger brother, Gregas, who is about 5 years younger then her and just entering Teen Level 50 at the time Amber is leaving it. He initially had a hard time with the move but Lucas helped him forming a plan and implementing it. She grew up on level 27 where her parents work in genetics. They are the ones that had explained to Amber about tame bees vs wild bees and how the bees in the hive were genetically enhanced to not sting. Her Mother's parents were from level 31 and work at manufacturing Data Views. Her maternal grandparents have remained close with the family and they are the only grandparents that Amber and Gregas have ever known. Her father's parents are from level 14 and work in Medical, they were disappointed when her father came out of lottery at level 27 so cut all contact off with him so Amber has never net them. Early Years The Prequel "''Perilous" starts a year before just before Lottery 2531 when Amber and the other teens living in her corridor are 17. They are facing that last year before they become adults and their level and duties will be assigned to them. When Amber was 3 years old the official story is that she had a skin allergy to some face paint and was treated and then released. The majority of the people in the Hive were afraid of the dark and the hunter of souls, but not Amber. She was afraid of the Truesun. When she was 7 years old she climbed a tree in the park on the level she grew up on. She wanted to write her name on the ceiling but a branch broke and she fell all of the way down breaking her arm. This left her with a fear of heights. ''The five years on Teen Level climax in the thrilling week of Lottery. Eighteen-year-olds are assessed, allocated, optimized and imprinted, emerging from Lottery as proudly productive adult members of the Hive.''Edwards, Janet. Perilous: Hive Mind A Prequel Novella (p.14). Wallam-Crane Press. Kindle Edition At 13 when she first met the others in her Corridor she was a bit shy but Shanna a self confident girl approached her and they became friends. During the five years that she was on teen level she attended all of the activity seasons that are geared toward bringing out any artist, musical or sports related abilities in the teens. She discovered that she had no talent in any of those areas except for swimming. She enjoyed swimming and was good but not good enough to be on any of the Hive sports teams. Lottery 2532 When Amber was 18 her and the other million teens that turned 18 entered the lottery for optimization, assessment and imprinting. During the optimization phase there are tests for telepathic abilities, which showed that Amber was one of the rare and precious true Telepaths that the hive desperately needed. Once she was identified as a telepath all of the rests of the testing stopped as she would not be assessed for any other work nor would she be imprinted with any information. She was automatically rated as high as a person could be and would be smothered in luxury. Publicly, she was assigned as a Level 1 Researcher with her own unit. Unit Responsibilities Amber has to read every person that comes to work in her unit to insure that she can get along with them and that they aren't harboring any lingering issues with Telepaths. She also has to make all of the major decisions though she has other people running day to day operations so only a few decisions she is needed for. Summary Amber/Perilous|Perilous|false|true Amber/Telepath|Telepath|false Amber/Defender|Defender|false Amber/Hurricane|Hurricane|false Amber/Borderline|Borderline|false Main Page References